the_life_of_a_shinigami_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Satsuki Uzaki
Satsuki Uzaki (Uzaki Satsuki) is the co lieutenant of the Eleventh Division under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. She is the younger sister of Susanoo Uzaki, Chojuro Uzaki, and Taisuke Uzaki, the twin sister of Haibuko Uzaki, the older sister of Inojiro Uzaki, the older half sister of Hana Uzaki, and a friend of Sakoku Nakamoto, Pakura Hatsuno, Rukia Kuchiki, and later Ichigo Kurosaki, Zakuro Kurosaki, and Momo Kurosaki. Appearance Satsuki is a few inches taller than average with sun tanned skin and unique green eyes with brown and gold flecks, a trait she shares with all her brothers and their father. She has long dark brown hair held in a high ponytail with long light brown bangs moved out of her face. As a Shinigami of Gotei 13, Satsuki wears the standard shihakusho. Her Zanpakuto hangs from her waist in a sheath. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Satsuki has grown taller and her hair has grown longer. She wears her liuetenant badge around her left sleeve and wears brown bracers. When disguised as a Gigai in Agent of Shinigami, she wore the school uniform (even though she graduated before she died). After the Soul Society, whenever Satsuki was in a Gigai, she was seen wearing dark pants, scuffed boots, bandages over her breasts, and a denim jacket. Personality Satsuki is the kind of person whose cool, calm, and collected demeanor hides a fiery temper. Her fiery temper partially helped her become stronger, as she wanted to surpass numerous boys in the Academy. She is strong willed and fearless and a bit reckless. When she first met the Kurosakis, Satsuki was portrayed as tsundere, acting very cold and hostile to the three, seeing them as "lowly humans", as the rest of the Soul Society would have. Her hostile attitude toward Ichigo Kurosaki stems from her mother, Yugito Uzaki, telling her not to trust men, and Zakuro and Momo because they were humans. Over the Agent of Shinigami Arc, Satsuki has warmed up to them and describes having wierd feeling around Ichigo. History Satsuki was the fourth child of Tasuku and Yugito Uzaki. A year after she and her twin brother Haibuko were born, Tasuku cheated on Yugito and would have left her if not for the birth of Inojiro. Satsuki was the only one who knew about it besides Tasuku, Yugito, and Midori Sugai. Yugito told Satsuki not to trust men because they would only hurt her. Because of this, Satsuki was slow to trust boys. A few years after Inojiro's birth, Midori came to the Uzaki house in the night to murder Yugito and Inojiro. She succeeded, but she also murdered Susanoo and Chojuro when they got in her way. In her fit of rage, Midori killed the remaining Uzaki children. Satsuki and her brothers went to Shin'o Academy and she became friends with Rukia Kuchiki. Sometime later, Satsuki and Haibuko were trained togther, but they never once really truly cooperated. Once they became able Shinigami capable of looking after themselves, the twin went their separate ways. Years later, Satsuki was assigned to Karakura Twon with her childhood friend, Rukia Kuchiki. They felt a strong presence of Spiritual Energy, and they met Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia was wounded while fighting a Hollow and transferred her powers to Ichigo, his twin sister Zakuro, and their older cousin Momo, making them Substitute Shinigami. Two months after these events, Bykuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Susanoo Uzaki came to the Human World to arrest Rukia. Satsuki, Ichigo, and Momo are trying to find Zakuro, but run into Sarsuki's brother Chojuro, who tells them who came from the Soul Society. Satsuki attempts to attack Kuchiki but Susanoo blocks the attack. Satsuki later wakes up in Urahara's Shop, where she witnesses the training of the Kurosakis. Later Satsuki, Chojuro, Ichigo, Zakuro, Momo, Quincies Uryu Ishida and Azumi Toyoda, Chad, Orihime, and the cat Yoruichi go through the Seikamon into the Soul Society. Plot Soul Society Arc Satsuki witnessed the battle between Ichigo and Jidanbo, the gatekeeper of one of the four Spirit Gates. They are about to enter but are intercepted by Gin Ichimaru, Chojuro's captain. Satsuki reveals her rank as the Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division when Ichimaru insults her. Satsuki and the others stay at the elder of the Rukon district's hone. At dinner, Ganju Shiba drops by, and Ichigo picks a fight with him. Satsuki, Azumi, and Chojuro insult the two of them. Then Ganju hurriedly leaves for reason uncomprehenable. Later they go to Kukaku Shiba's and use Reishukaku to burst into the Seireitei. Natrually Satsuki and Chojuro as Soul Reapers alreadt knew how to use it. The rescue party successfully enters the Seireitei but are separated. Satsuki, Chojuro, Azumi, Zakuro, and Momo end up in one place. Zakuro and Satsuki run to find Ichigo, while Momo and Chojuro hunt down Ganju. Azumi runs to looke for Uryu. Satsuki and Zakuro arrive to find Ichigo standing above a defeated Ikkaku Madarame, the Thurd Seat of the Eleventh Division. They learn that Captain Kenpachi Zaraki will be hunting down Ichigo, but Satsuki already knew this. Upon questioning, she informs them that she really is the Fourth Seat of the Eleveth Division and that Zaraki is her captain. They meet up with Ganju, Momo and Chojuro again and they continue. To attempt and escape Eleventh Division members, Ichigo and Ganju attempt to take Hanataro Yamada hostagr, but Satsuki told them it wouldnt work. They take advantage of Hanataro's offer to show them around the sewers of the Seireitei. After they emerge, they are confronted by Renji, who engages in a fight with Ichigo, then begs them to rescue Rukia. They return to the sewers, where Hanataro heals them. Eventually, Zaraki and his lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi find them. Satsuki wanted to stay and fight with Ichigo, but he told her to go with the others, which she reluctantly did. They find Rukia and manage to open the cell, but are interrupted by Kuchiki. Satsuki prepares to defend them wirh Chojuro until Ichigo appears, who has survived his fight with Zaraki. Yoruichi also reveals, that he is not a cat, and further more, is a woman. She vows to make Ichigo stronger than Kuchiki and leaves. Satsuki and Chojuro then go to try and find back up, but are split and Satsuki is eventually knocked out by Haibuko but found by her uncle, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Much later, Satsuki goes with Chojuro and Ichigo to the Sokyoku to save Rukia. Captains Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake destroy the Sokyoku and are left to face off with Head Captain Yamamoto. Ichigo gives Rukia to Renji to protect while he hinself engages Kuchiki. Chojuro decides to take on Michiko Yoshimura of the Third Division, leaving Satsuki to battle her twin brother Haibuko. After defeating Haibuko and getting him on their side, they find out about Sosuke Aizen and his plan. They are too late when Aizen departs for the Hueco Mundo. After a week in the Soul Society, Ichigo and others leave, but Satsuki and Chojuro stay in the Soul Society. Bount Arc Arrancar Arc Satsuki first appeared when she, along with Sakoku, Pakura, Shikimaru, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Renji, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika arrive at Ichigo's house. Afyer Ichigo makes it clear they aren't all staying at his house, Satsuki and Hitsugaya stay on the rooftops of Orihime's apartment building. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Satsuki's main ability is her high skill in Zanjutsu. Zaraki had stated that her skill is very advanced than most other Soul Reapers. Satsuki relies on her ability to fight Hollows and other enemies. Hakuda Comabtant: Satsuki sometimes uses her body to fight. She can deal a large amount of damage in a single punch or kick. Sakoku has noted that she can make him see stars in a single punch. High Spiritual Power: Being a co lieitenant of Gotei 13, Satsuki has a high amount of spiritual energy. Her Reiatsu is white. Enhanced Strength: Satsuki is very strong and noted to be stronger than her older brothers. She can lift and throw a human and is still a very good opponent without her Zanpakuto (but she's from the Eleventh Division so she carries her Zanpakuto at all times) Enhanced Edurance: Satsuki is shown to have a high amount of stamina. She was still able to defeat Haibuko after being impaled and having her throat cut by his Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto Yasei no Kaminari (wild thunder): In its sealed form, Yasei no Kaminari resembles a typical katana with a blue, purple, and yellow checker pattern. On the hilt is a yellow lightning symbol. *Shikai: Its Shikai command is Clash (Shototsu). Satsuki draws a lightning bolt in the air. A second blade shoots out from the end of the handle, creating a double bladed sword. The transformation is accompanied by two minor strikes of lightning. Shikai Special Ability: Yasei no Kaminari is a lightning type Zanpakuto. Yasei no Kaminari can generate lightning and shoot it at the enemy, but this attack is much more powerful when using natrual lightning. **Kaminari no Ikari o Arawa ni Shimasu (Unsheathe the wrath of lightning): Satsuki calls out the name of this attack while pointing one of the blades at the enemy. Lightning strikes over and over again at the enemy until Satsuki lowers her Zanpakuto. The attack is alot better when using natrual lightning. **Kaminari Shirudo (Lightning Shield): Satsuki calls out the name while holding her Zanpakuto diagonally in front of her body. A lightning shield completely surrounds Satsuki and shields her from one attack only. **Sanda no Jishin (Lightning Quake) Satsuki calls out the name of this attack and pierces the ground with Yasei no Kaminari. The ground cracks and lightning comes through the cracks to electrocute anyone standing there. *Bankai: Raitoningu Shometsu (Lightning Annihilation) Satsuki's Bankai changes her appearance. Satsuki's hair stands on end during the transformation. Her bangs turn periwinkle and is a shaped like a lightning bolt. Her hair turns silver and frizzy. Satsuki wears a short yellow kimono with a blue sash and purple leggings with silver boots. Her blade is charged with lightning. Bankai Special Ability: Raitoningu Shometsu creates a circle of lightning around Satsuki that protects her from most attacks. Thunder can also be heard and the immense amount of lightning could electrocute someone from the outside very badly. Satsuki can expand the lightning circle to include others in it. Trivia *Satsuki resembles the creator's main Naruto OC, Sylvi Omaki when Sylvi is in human form. Satsuki's Bankai appearance resembles Sylvi's half wolf form. **Their names also have a similar ring to them. **This was meant to parodize the resemblance of canon Bleach characters Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida to the canon Naruto characters Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. **Satsuki's Zanpakuto type is lightning. Sylvi's natrual affinity is lightning. *Satsuki's personality and relationship with her parents is similar to that of Isabelle Lightwood from the Mortal Instruments series. *Satsuki and her twin brother Haibuko are so different that they werent even born on the same day. Satsuki was born two minutes before midnight and Haibuko was born two minutes after midnight. *Satsuki resembkes Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. In fact, when Satsuki was in her Bount arc Gigai, the idea that she wore bandages over her breasts came from Erza. Quotes (To Renji Abarai) You've changed. Alot. For worse. (To Chojuro Uzaki) Next time I go to the Seireitei I'll punch the living daylights out of him! (To the others) Did we create a new species? (To Zakuro Kurosaki) It's not a matter of stupidity, it's a matter of doing the opposite of whatever he's told. (To Chojuro Uzaki) Well you're not like Susanoo. He could come home and announce his engagement to Byakuya Kuchiki and it wouldnt be a surprise. Not that it would actually happen. Let's just face it, Bykuya Kuchiki, Gin Ichimaru, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi are all crazy ass captains.